


Nervous Confession

by SQ_Scrawls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Insecure Roman, M/M, Pat is a dad and I love him, a little bit of self deprecating thoughts?, roman is a nervous bb, theres tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_Scrawls/pseuds/SQ_Scrawls
Summary: Roman likes Virgil. He has for a while.And he finally works up the courage to tell him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Nervous Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would want a continuation of this, maybe with the date proper?

“C’mon, Roman, you should just tell him already! The worst he can say is no, right?”

Roman, the embodiment of creativity and Prince of Thomas’ Imagination, let out a huff. “It could be so much worse than just a ‘no,’ Patton.” He could easily imagine Virgil sneering at him in disgust, avoiding him for weeks because the overactive, annoying side who bickered with him almost nonstop actually liked him? “He’d probably be disgusted.”

“Aw, don’t say that, kiddo! You guys have been getting along so much better nowadays!” Patton gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure if he didn’t like you back he’d at least let you down gently. Virgil cares a lot more than he lets on.” 

“I just…” Roman swallowed nervously. “What if he thinks I’m not good enough for him? Heck, I KNOW that  _ he’s  _ too good for  _ me _ , but what if—”

“Oh, Roman, of  _ course  _ you’re good enough for him!” Patton tutted at him before scooting closer. “Come on, maybe some hugs from your dear ol’ dad will help cheer you up.”

Roman chuckled, wrapping his arms around Patton. “We’re all the same person, Pat.”

“Oh, hush, you.”

*

He was going to ask out Virgil. 

Patton has helped him come up with a plan. What he would say, what he would do. How he would tell Virgil how he felt.

It was late, all of the sides having returned to their respective rooms. Well, all except Roman. He was standing outside of Virgil’s room, a single dark red rose in his hands. 

He was going to knock. Virgil would come out, or invite him in. Then Roman would give him the rose and sweep Virgil off his feet with a declaration of love and admiration.

All he had to do first was knock.

Which he would be doing soon.

Just as soon as his palms stopped sweating. 

“C’mon, Roman,” he muttered to himself. “Pull yourself together, you can do this.”

The embodiment of creativity puffed out his chest, raising his hand to knock on Virgil’s door.

And hesitated.

What if Virgil shot him down? Goodness knows he wouldn’t be very nice about it. His little storm cloud wasn’t much for pulling his punches. Then again, would he want it any other way?

Roman jumped at the click of a lock, quickly hiding the rose behind his back as Virgil’s door swung open. 

Virgil squinted at him, looking up a bit to compensate for how much he was slouching. “What are you doing here?”

This was his chance! His opportunity!

“Oh, uh…”

What had he planned to say again? Oh, this was the worst scenario to forget his lines!

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. “Are you going to say something or just stand there gawking at me?”

“Well, uh… I…” Roman cleared his throat, trying to compose himself once more. “I couldn’t sleep. You are normally up at this hour, I was just about to ask if you would like some company.”

Virgil scoffed, pushing past him. “Sure, whatever. Just try to keep it down.”

Roman trailed after Virgil as he made his way down the hallway to the sides’ common area, pausing in the living room while the object of his yearning continued into the adjoined kitchen. 

“I’m making tea. Want any?”

His mouth had gone dry. 

“Sure.”

The silence settled on Roman like a thick layer of dust, only disturbed by the clinking of the mugs Virgil was using. It was unbearable. 

_ C’mon, Roman. This is the perfect opportunity. Just… give him the rose, proclaim your undying love and affection, and catch him when he swoons into your arms. No big deal.  _

He swallowed. 

“So, Virgil—“

“Hey do you—“

Virgil peeked around the door of the cabinet he had open, the one where they kept the tea. “What is it?”

Roman smiled nervously. “It’s nothing, you go ahead.” 

Anxiety sighed, turning to face him fully. “You’ve been acting weird all evening. If you have something you wanna say, go ahead and say it.”

Roman flushed, fidgeting with the rose behind his back. “Well I, uh… did kinda wanna talk to you about something. That I’ve been thinking about. For a while.”

“C’mon, out with it. You drawing this out is just making me more nervous.”

He stepped closer to Virgil, all but shoving the rose into his hands. “Here, this is for you. I, uh, wanted to tell you that I liked you. Romantically. I had the whole speech planned out, but it kinda got messed up, sorry.” 

Virgil’s eyes were wide with shock as he slowly pulled the rose from Roman’s fingers. 

“And it-it’s fine if you don’t return my feelings. I understand if you’re not interested in me in the same way, and it’s cool if you’d rather avoid me for a bit after this, I know I probably made everything awkward. Sorry. I should go. I guess I’ll just—“

Roman froze at the feeling of hands on his face, making the words die on his tongue. 

Virgil was holding his face, expression turned in a light scowl. Roman’s eyes flicked to the rose he had given Virgil, stem woven through the fingers on the other side’s hand, the flower’s stalk lightly pressing against his cheek. 

He forced himself to meet Virgil’s gaze, mouth dry and knees weak.

Virgil’s expression softened. “Why don’t you take a deep breath? I can hardly keep up when you ramble.”

Roman leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed while he took a breath. Held it. Exhaled slowly. 

“Now, do you want to try that again? 

“I…” Roman swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. “I’ve liked you for… a bit. And I wanted to ask. If you’d let me take you to the Imagination? I could throw a ball, or we could have a nice candlelit dinner, or I could show you the gardens. Whatever you’d like.”

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. “Princey, are you asking me out? On a date?”

“If I was, would the answer be yes?”

Wry amusement danced in Virgil’s eyes, a smirk ghosting across his lips.

Anxiety planted a light kiss on Creativity’s nose. “Let’s go with a ‘sure.’”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they drink their tea


End file.
